


My Galactic Romance

by ElectricKitten



Series: The Doctor and his Sassy Companion [1]
Category: Doctor Who, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cybermen - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricKitten/pseuds/ElectricKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way writes letters to his former love from the TARDIS. </p><p>The first few chapters are short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The format of this story is Gerard Way from the future writing letters re-living his past with the doctor.

Hello there, 

I started writing these letters to you because I'm off traveling with The Doctor. It's two weeks in now and I've decided to start recording our adventures on paper. I plan to send these to you one day, but who knows. So I guess, since this is letter numero uno. I shall start at the beginning. 

 

When I met The Doctor I assumed that I was dreaming. I figured I had a bad day so I drifted off into a made up universe in my head. I, Gerard Arthur Way, in no way thought that New Jersey was being over run by Cybermen.

Hell, Cybermen shouldn't even exist. Why are they even an actual thing? I mean honestly. So it took getting captured by Cybermen and almost turned into one till I realized “HOLY FUCK I AM ABOUT TO DIE”. 

Like I was legit going to die, sort of, I mean I would've existed. But I would have been more a mindless robot. Moving on....  
That was the day I met The Doctor. Well, only like two weeks ago. But who knows when I'll send this. 

I was screaming my head off when I heard an annoying whooshy breaky sound. Along with that sound appeared a blue box. 

Sort of like a telephone booth, but no way of looking inside. If you google Police Public Call Box, thats what I saw pop out of nowhere. Randomness thing ever. But it got even weirder.

Out of the box comes this crazy tall rambling man, ranting about crap that I either didn't pay attention or I am failing to remember. 

He had this dazzling smile and a timeless look in his eyes. I could tell he's seen things, his seemingly limitless knowledge. His eyes gave it away. 

The doctor is irritating to say the least. But I love him, I left us behind for him and I'm sorry about that. I knew me and him wouldn't last. But I wanted to pretend that I could be more than the sassy sidekick. 

Back to the action. I believe I left off at cybermen something. 

 

Okay so I don't really know what happened. I was sort of occupied by this sexy hell of a man. Sorry if you were looking for this huge action seen or something. Even if I did remember, I'm too much of a pacifist to put anything exciting in print anyway. 

Just know that when I went away with him, to travel through time and space. To see the universe! I didn't forget about you. I think about you all the time. But its time travel baby. I could be back the same day I left. But what if I'm gone 50 years? I'd assume you'd notice the aging.

I'm sorry.

Forever yours,  
xoxo Gee


	2. I Met the Queen, just not right one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard met the Queen of Egypt but that's not the queen he had in mind when he told the doctor he wanted to see Queen.

Hello there, 

I've been with The Doctor for a month now and I've totally forgotten about writing these letters. It's been quite hectic lately. I had to save Cleopatra from giant leaping lizards. Like THE Cleopatra. Talk about Queen of Denial. She just doesn't seem to understand that I don't swing that way, but whatever. A queen has a total crush on me and a can dig it. 

I'm kind of upset with the doctor right now. So yesterday, I was like “Can we go see a Queen concert like back in the 70s?” and he just gave me that "WHAT" face. 

“You have the whole opportunity of time AND SPACE and you want to go see Freddie Mercury sing Bohemian Rhapsody?” To which I respond “Actually I want to in the late 70s and hear them play We Are the Champions. Actually, the 80s was great for them.” He just shook his head and did a bunch crazy hand gestures. 

“TIME AND SPACE! You could go to the future, you could go to Arcadia!” So he clearly doesn't understand the awesome that is Queen. But he'll totes come around. He's my doctor, he likes seeing me happy. 

Also I'm giving him the silent treatment till my butt is firmly planted in a seat at a Queen concert in the 80s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm turning this into a series. One part is Gerards letters and the other part is The Doctors point of view. I'm not really good with writing adventure or action scenes, so I'm either going to skip those parts, work on it or try to find a co-writer. I am practicing though, maybe I'll get good at it one day.


End file.
